Abban
Abban is a small male Dire Wolf pup, and the son of Heep and Caila. He was born in the Outermost, and into a rout of outclanners. Heep had taken over the rout and was teaching the wolves their society and somewhat of an "Order". He later appears with Caila and the other travelers to the Distant Blue. Description Abban is a small dire wolf pup. He is mentioned by Heep to have "a trace of moldwarp about him." His pelt colour is unknown, but it may have been similar to Caila's (blonde) or Heep's (yellow). His eyes may have been green originally, but they turned a teal (blue-green) colour after he fell into the sea in Star Wolf. He has a deep connection with narwhales and the sea. Family Caila - Birth Mother Heep - Birth Father Taddeus - Half-brother 5 Unnamed Pups - Half-Siblings Mhairie - Adoptive Sister Dearlea - Adoptive Sister Faolan - Adoptive Brother History 'Spirit Wolf' Abban is first mentioned in the chapter "A Tail Reclaimed." It is stated that Heep had been teaching the Outclanners society and an order; his own order, however. Heep had rescued two Skaars Dancers on the brink of death, and one was a she-wolf that he had taken in as a mate. They had one son, Abban. Later, in the Cave Before Time, Abban called Aliac (Caila) "Ma" but she scolded him, telling him to call her "Mum," just not in front of Heep. Caila finally turns on Heep, her mate, remembering everything and then running out of the cave, taking Abban with her. Abban then meets Faolan, Edme, The "Whistler", Airmead, Katria, Banja, Gwynneth, Myrr, Maudie, Toby, Burney, and his adoptive half-sisters, Mhairie and Dearlea, on their journey to the land of the Distant Blue. 'Star Wolf ' On the Ice Bridge, Abban falls into the sea, to be saved by narwhals and Gwynneth. When Gwynneth puts him down, he starts talking in strange rhymes, and his eyes seem to turn the blue-green color of the sea. Mhairie and Dearlea see him sleep walking, and say not to wake him as a she-wolf was once woken by her mate, only to tear his eyes out, thinking that he was in a nightmare she had been having whilst sleep walking. Faolan gently manages to guide him back to the den without waking him or his mother. When some puffins start helping the wolves by bring them fish, Abban takes a liking to the fish instead of the lemmings the wolves caught. Abban is then pupnapped by Heep and the outclanners, and Caila and Banja rush off to rescue him. The rest of the group follow, and Heep tells Abban to yip for milk, not realizing that Abban has been weaned. But Abban realizes that it could tell Caila that it was a trap, so he does. Caila runs out despite Banja's warnings, but then the rest of the group appear. Abban mocks Heep as he tries to get to his son, and one of the eagles grab Abban, flying him to safety with Gwynneth, Maudie and Myrr, and Abban snaps out of his rhyming trance. Caila bites Heep's tail off. Just as they near the end of the ice bridge, Heep reappears, and attacks with the outclanners. Heep and three other wolves leap onto Faolan, and at first Edme lets out a heart-rending howl, as she thinks Faolan's spine is broken - but luckily, it is the ice beneath. However, they all fall into the ocean. But then the narwhal, Old Tooth, appears, and kills Heep with his tusk. Abban and the rest of the group with their new companion, Rags, clamber onto the narwhal's backs and swim away as sharks and leopard seals devour Heep's body. Now in the Distant Blue, Abban stands on a rock, and watches the narwhals disappear over the horizon. Trivia *Abban is an Irish name in origin like most of the other wolf names, meaning abbot. *Abban's ordeal in the Frozen Sea is based off Pip, a character in Moby Dick who falls overboard and comes back mad. *Abban starts speaking in rhyme after falling into the Frozen Sea, becoming Cag Mag. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Pups/Cubs Category:Characters Category:Outclanners Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Major Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Likely Deceased